First meet
by Luka-sama
Summary: Luka y Marinette se conocen mucho antes que ese primer día en el bote, solamente que ella no lo recuerda. (Luka x Marinette)


_Ladybug No me pertenece, pero ojala Luka lo hiciera._

 _Este es una historia basada en que la familia Couffaine no tiene su padre, aunque podría verse afectado si más adelante sale este. Tomen la historia como un posible mundo paralelo si esto ocurre, ya que hasta ahora no se sabe nada de este sujeto._

 **Primer encuentro**

Luka Couffaine sabe que no es un chico normal desde que es niño, cuando su padre los abandona a su madre, su hermana menor y a él, sabe aunque tenga solo siete años, que esta vida no es algo fácil. Su madre llora durante las primeras noches y él se ve con el deber de consolar a su hermana menor, Juleka, quien con cinco años no entiende que está pasando y llora perdida sobre que quiere ver a su padre.

Es hasta un mes después que su madre vuelve a levantarse de su depresión e intenta hacer que todo sea normal, pero es una farsa, lo ve en sus ojos cansados y su sonrisa melancólica.

Luka no dice nada, porque sabe que eso le afectaría.

Tampoco dice nada cuando un día entra a su casa después de regresar de la escuela y ve que su madre está en un rincón de la sala, con todo el lugar destruido y ella llorando. Rápidamente ayuda a limpiar el salón antes de la llegada de Juleka, para que esta no pregunte nada.

—Eres un buen chico Luka—habla su madre con voz perdida.

Quisiera decirle que es una buena madre, pero en realidad está algo asustado ahora, solamente impulsado por el deseo que su hermana no sienta el temor que sentía ahora.

Su hermana, su adorable hermana Juleka no debería sufrir.

No ella.

Juleka era demasiado dulce para este mundo, con su cabello oscuro como su padre y una sonrisa tierna, amante del color rosado y que siempre jugaba con animales de peluche. Era la niña consentida de su padre y por supuesto, quien más estaba sufriendo con todo esta situación.

Cuando tres meses después de la ida de su padre, su madre dice que se mudaran, piensa que es lo mejor. Su hogar en medio de la ciudad, tiene muchos recuerdos de su padre, aunque cuando anuncia que vivirán en medio de un barco, comienza a sentir dudas sobre cual idea era mejor.

Sus compañeros de clase se burlan por su nuevo hogar, le hacen Bullying y él tiene que soportarlo en silencio, no podría decirle a su madre, no a ella, no a quien apenas cinco meses después del incidente con su padre se está comenzando a levantar y ha comenzado a tararear en las mañanas, no podría arruinar su avance. Mucho menos a Juleka, su adorable hermana que estaba cambiando, si bien aún era algo más tímida y había eliminado todos los peluches de su padre y comenzado a ignorar el rosado en su ropa para ignorar los recuerdos de su padre, con tan solo 6 años recién cumplidos.

No.

Su madre y su hermana no deben saberlo.

Debe protegerlas, es su deber como único hombre de la casa cuidarles.

Pero es difícil, jodidamente difícil.

Así que en lugar de llorar sobre su madre, como hubiera hecho de su padre no haberse ido, decide quedarse en medio del parque con sus ropas mojadas, su cabello oscuro con puntas de color más claro celeste, ahora cubierto con demasiados colores para resolverlo. No puede esperar por ser mayor y que todo esto quede en el pasado, pero ahora duele demasiado.

Pero parece que no es el único con mal día, una banca más alejada esta una niña de dos moños en su cabello azulado, llorando también con pintura en su ropa. Parece ser menor, como de la edad de Juleka y sus lágrimas le recuerdan mucho a su hermana.

Así que aunque su día apesta, decide ir a hablarle, porque cualquier cosa debe ser mejor que tener que auto compadecerse el mismo. Sabe que tiene solo siete años y unos meses, pero lo sucedido con su padre hace que madure a una velocidad que preocuparía a su madre, de no necesitar un pilar ahora mismo.

Toma asiento al lado de la niña.

Esta salta un poco y gira a verlo con nerviosismos, Luka admite que nunca había visto unos ojos más claros que los de la niña y queda un poco encandilado, se sonroja levemente de la vergüenza antes de sonreír amablemente.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta con preocupación.

Esta lo vuelve a ver con una ceja alzada, probablemente notando su aspecto y ríe algo nervioso, tal vez no fue una buena idea.

Niega con la cabeza.

Sonríe ante eso.

Al menos no lo mando a volar por los cielos.

—Puedo entenderlo—dice señalando su cabellera, causando una leve sonrisa tímida en su rostro—Me llamo Luka, Luka Couffaine—se presenta extendiendo su mano, que esta toma luego de unos segundos de duda.

—Ma-Ma-Marinette—tartamudea con voz algo irritada por el llanto.

Mantiene su sonrisa.

—Bueno Ma-Ma-Marinette espero que podamos tener un mal día juntos—dice de forma graciosa.

La niña parece verlo mal por su forma de decir el nombre, pero luego se encoge de hombros y comienza hablar tímidamente. Sobre como en su clase hay una niña malcriada de cabello rubio que le hace la vida imposible, sobre que es demasiado tímida y que no le gustan las clases. Él le explica vagamente sobre su día, aunque la niña parece emocionada por la idea de vivir en un barco, le explica que sus compañeros no lo son tanto. Marinette se enoja y dice que los niños son tontos, a lo que él solo se ríe.

Hablan, hablan y hablan.

Marinette le invita a su hogar, dice que es una panadería y el acepta la invitación. Los padres de Marinette son muy amables y lo llenan de galletas antes que pueda negarse. Le alegra que no digan nada sobre su aspecto o la pintura seca en su pelo, sus ropas se habían secado en el tiempo que estuvo con Marinette en el parque.

Así que ambos terminan en el cuarto de la niña, el cual es demasiado rosa, con una gran cantidad de panecillos y viendo una caricatura infantil que ambos parecen disfrutar.

—¿Te gusta la música?—pregunta la niña emocionada y con ojos de admiración.

Le gusta eso, le gusta que lo vea como si fuera el ser más genial del planeta. Su padre era un cocinero excepcional como su madre, habían muchas personas alrededor de la niña, que probablemente fueran mejores que él.

Pero lo veía así.

A él.

Era genial.

—Mi madre es música, entonces se tocar un poco—dice con timidez.

Siempre había querido ser abogado como su padre, pensaba que era una profesión genial, aunque eso era antes que pasara todo lo que paso. Ahora estaba aprendiendo a tocar instrumentos, haciendo que su madre sonriera cada que intentaba. No era muy bueno, pero esperaba serlo con el tiempo. Hasta ahora apenas si podía tocar algunas notas con la flauta y esperaba aprender a tocar la guitarra pronto.

Marinette chillo emocionada antes de darle una flauta que tenía guardada.

Era divertido, como la niña tímida de hace unas horas, era la niña sonriente ahora.

Acepto tocar una canción simple que le enseñaron en el colegio, que hizo que la niña aplaudiera emocionada.

Él se rio antes de decir que era tarde y debía irse. Marinette le dijo que cuando fuera un músico famoso debería invitarle a un concierto y que era demasiado bueno con la música. Quiso serlo, quiso ser de verdad un buen músico para ella.

Se despidió de la familia con una sonrisa calmada.

Pensando que eran muy amables y la hermosa sonrisa de la niña ese día.

Queriendo repetir esa tarde pronto.

.

Eso no paso.

.

Pronto la música lo absorbió, ese deseo de hacer feliz a la niña le hizo practicar con fuerza cada día, entrando al fantástico mundo de la música de lleno. Se cambió de escuela donde sus compañeros no eran tan gilipollas, al igual que su hermana tomo un aspecto diferente e hizo amistades que si lo aceptaban. Se rio un poco cuando su ahora punk hermana, se hizo amiga de Rose, una chica que le recordaba mucho a Juleka de niña, pero no a la Juleka actual.

Siguió tocando música, alegrando a su madre, a su hermana, a él mismo.

Entonces un día como cualquier otro, donde estaba meditando un poco antes de ir a tocar música con su hermana y sus amigos, como un favor a esta, abrió los ojos.

Sonrió normalmente, aunque vio a una chica que no reconoció al instante en su habitación. Su cabellera azulada era nostálgica como sus ojos claro, pero no fue hasta que tartamudeo su nombre que la reconoció y quiso sonreírle como antes.

Pero esta no parecía reconocerle.

Bueno había pasado mucho tiempo, se sintió algo desilusionado, pero no lo demostró. En su lugar comenzó hablar con ella, demostrando que la adorable niña que conoció hace tantos años, seguía siendo igual de adorable y mucho más hermosa.

—Eres asombrosa Marinette—lo decía en serio.

Aunque veía el sonrojo en su rostro, lo cual le hacía sentir mejor.

Exceptuando que ese día su madre se convirtió en un akuma, tuvieron una gran lucha donde pudo ver de cerca a Ladybug, la cual era alguien asombrosa, su mente estaba un poco más concentrada en la niña amiga de su hermana.

Así que después del concierto, donde conoció a ese chico Adrien, quien era asombroso con el teclado, espero hasta que todo terminara. Pudo ver a Marinette hablar emocionada con Juleka y Rose sobre todo, así que se acercó de forma bastante natural para unirse a la conversación.

—Sin duda ambos son músicos fenomenales—dijo Marinette viéndolos a Juleka y él.

Le sonrió agradecido, sintiendo su pecho cálido al ver esos ojos de admiración, que no habían cambiado mucho desde que eran niña.

—Puedo enseñarte algo de música cuando quieras—le ofreció causando que ella se sonrojara levemente, agradeciendo la invitación, pero admitiendo que no era buena con la música.

Cuando todos comenzaron a irse, vio como ella se despedía de los demás algo torpe antes de verlo a él con algo de timidez.

—Un placer conocerte Luka—dijo extendiendo la mano y sonriendo.

La acepto de igual forma.

El placer era de él.

Aunque esta no recordara su primer encuentro, no era necesario si él lo recordaba. Había pasado mucho desde entonces, se debía asegurar que no volviera a repetirse.

Quien sabe, tal vez podría tener algún encuentro casual en la panadería.

—El placer fue mío—expreso de forma sincera, causando que la chica se sonrojara.

Si, ese día sin duda no había sido nada malo.

 **Fin**

 _Luka i love you._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
